<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247660">Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon'>Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar, We're Going Down Kung Fu Fighting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, It's not really a sequel, Short Stories, it's more of missing scenes, this is gonna be a bunch of stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories from the Sugar, We're Going Down Kung Fu Fighting 'verse in no particular order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar, We're Going Down Kung Fu Fighting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first short story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Lokes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki glanced at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever had ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki closed the book and dropped it onto his lap. “What is… ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never heard of ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes I’ve heard of ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffed. “Then why did you ask what it was?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki shrugged. “I thought it would be funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite flavor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must remember that this was over one hundred years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.” He clapped his hands together. “Well we have to rectify that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna order every flavor of ice cream that came out this past century.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope I’m gonna. J?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have ordered them, Sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are they arriving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you wish?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to Loki. “You’re gonna have to try all the ice cream flavors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “What if I don’t like any of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugged. “I guess I’m gonna have to kick you out for liking such a basic flavor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki curled in on himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good job Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Loki I was just joking. If you like chocolate the best I won’t hold it against you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki picked up a random box of ice cream. “What flavor is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony grabbed it with shaking hands, he had eaten a lot of ice cream, okay. “Umm, it says mint chocolate chip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cleaning off his spoon, Loki asked. “What is ‘mint chocolate chip’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s mint ice cream with chocolate chips.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean what is mint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the stuff in toothpaste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki turned to him, disgusted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toothpaste flavored ice cream</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not toothpaste- nevermind, just try it. It’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki took the ice cream with clear hesitance, opening it; he used his spoon to shovel a piece of the mint chocolate chip. He held the spoon in front of his mouth. “Must I do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed and then took a bite of the ice cream. His eyes widened. “It is not terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Told ya. Now gimme some.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki pulled the ice cream closer to him. “No. It is my favorite flavor now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t tried the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugged. “More for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “Ms Potts has arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked at the tens of ice cream boxes, then to Loki, who smirked, and disappeared in a flash of green light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He yelled, “I can’t clean all of this up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevators dinged, and slid open revealing Pepper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took one glance at the piles of ice cream, and clicked on one of the elevator buttons, closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffed. “J, get me the Iron Legion.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>